The present disclosure relates generally to input devices, and more particularly to key assemblies for handheld electronic devices, and more particularly to a key assembly for handheld electronic devices having a plurality of double keys.
Keypad and keyboard designs in handheld electronic devices often attempt to balance several design constraints, which may include the ability to provide illuminated keys, a visual separation between keys, a tactile separation between keys, tactile feedback to device users in response to a key press, and provision of such features within a relatively thin device profile.
Modern keypad and keyboard designs often utilize dome switches rather than mechanical “hard closing” switches to provide a thinner device profile. Depending on the keypad or keyboard design which is used, the use of dome switches may result in keys which are wobbly and unstable, and more prone to damage.